A typical electronic cigarette includes an atomizer and a battery assembly for powering the atomizer. An air actuating electronic switch (AAES) are widely used in the battery assembly to activate the electronic cigarette when the user sucks the electronic cigarette. Generally, the AAES is directly assembled into a housing receiving a battery, then an end cover is coupled to an end of the housing, the AAES is fixed by the end cover and the battery. Because the AAES may be pressed directly by the end cover and the battery, welding points of the AAES may become loosened or damaged, and accordingly, the AAES may be damaged.
What is needed, therefore, is a battery assembly and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.